The invention relates to an apparatus, in particular a tape recording and/or playback apparatus, having a drive system and a component which is rotated by the drive system, and further including a device for changing over the drive system when the component stops, rotating; and more particularly to such a device which comprises an actuating element which is connected to the component by a function coupling and which device further comprises a lever which is pivotally connected to an eccentric mechanism which, during operation, is continuously driven by the drive system so that the lever. During operation, thus performs a reciprocating swinging movement, during the reciprocating movement an actuating portion of the lever follows a first path when the component rotates under a torque exerted by the actuating element, and follows a second path when the component is stationary in the absence of the torque, a switching element, which changes over the drive system, being actuated by movement of the actuating portion of the lever along the second path only.
An apparatus of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,215. In this known apparatus the device for changing over the drive system comprises a relatively large number of components, so that the resulting comparatively high manufacturing cost makes this known device less suitable for use in mass-manufactured apparatus.